Dear Alec
by Anika-aki
Summary: POV de Magnus tras su ruptura con Alexander.


Pov Magnus

Me sentía totalmente destrozado, no tenía ganas de maquillarme o ponerme purpurina. Ya antes habian roto mi corazón, una infinidad de veces, aunque nunca antes lo había hecho un nefilim. Descubrir que Alexander se había estado reuniendo con Camille a mis espaldas y más aun lo que hablaban en esas reuniones hizo que me sintiera traicionado y sobre todo muy enojado y decepcionado. Le había advertido varias veces a Alec lo peligrosa y engañosa que era esa vampira (perra) y él me había ignorado. Ese hecho me había mostrado que nuestra relación no estaba yendo a ningún lado, no teníamos futuro, la inmortalidad se había convertido en una tercera persona que se interponía entre nosotros y no lo podía cambiar.

Desde que lo había dejado en esa estación de tren, no paraba de repetirme constantemente que había sido lo correcto, que era lo mejor, pero eso no mejoraba mi ánimo, estaba totalmente destrozado. Me sentía culpable, sabía que mi pasado despertaba la curiosidad de mi pequeño (ya no era mío, yo lo había decidido así) y había preferido ignorar ese tema, creía que era lo mejor. Que gran error.

Había tenido miedo o terror que al contarle mi pasado a Alec, este me tuviera lastima o desprecio y entonces se alejaría de mí, lo perdería. Por eso había preferido ignorar el tema. Era una gran ironía, no le conté el pasado para no perderlo y eso había ocasionado que lo perdiera.

No dejaba de pensar en que, si hubiera confiado un poco en él, entonces tal vez Alexander no se hubiera reunido con esa mujer y podría haber evitado esta situación, pero el pasado era algo que no podía cambiar u olvidar como yo había pretendido. Alexander no confió en mí, pero yo tampoco confié el él.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería tener una vida junto a Alexander, pero habíamos terminado. Lo amaba, pero eso no cambiaba nada, todo estaba mal. Yo era un ser inmortal y el un mortal era una relación destinada a la tragedia. Aunque tal vez había algo que pudiera hacer, sé que no cambiaría lo que éramos, pero si pudiera tener, aunque sea unos minutos a su lado, me alcanzaría para ser feliz por el resto de mi existencia.

Tenía una idea, había algo que si podía cambiar, podía confiar en Alexander. Decirle lo que él quería saber, aunque no me atrevía a contárselo de frente, no soportaría ver que esos hermosos ojos azules me vieran con lastima o repulsión, y sabía que si me interrumpía mientras se lo contaba ya no podría seguir hablando. O que la voz se me cortara mientras llegaba a las partes trágicas de mi vida. Así que la mejor manera de compartirle mi pasado seria por escrito, contarle mis memorias más importantes, ya que no me alcanzaría un libro para toda mi historia, aparte que algunos sucesos ya los había olvidado.

Salí del loft y camine hacia un lugar de venta de útiles escolares, usualmente lo haría con magia, pero creo que por Alexander haría el esfuerzo, Alec valía cualquier esfuerzo que yo realizara. Busque una libreta que me sirviera para el proyecto que tenía en mente. Había una libreta que llamo mi atención desde el inicio era fucsia con negro y brillantina de colores, era como mi estilo actual, al agarrarla recordé que era un regalo para Alec y él era del tipo más sobrio, así que devolví la libreta y tomé una libreta en color discreto con hojas en líneas y espiral.

Regrese a mi apartamento, este seguía hecho un desastre, aún tenía las cajas de comida regadas por todos lados y sin la decoración exótica que yo acostumbraba cambiar cada poco tiempo. Con un chasquido desaparecí las cajas de comida al menos para poder trabajar de forma cómoda. Me senté en el escritorio y tomé una pluma para empezar a escribir. Abrí el cuaderno y me dispuse a empezar a escribir, pero me temblaba la mano y no pude escribir ni siquiera una palabra.

Frustrado me iba a levantar del escritorio, cuando Presidente Miau se subió al escritorio para observaba de forma acusatoria, Presidente también extrañaba a Alec. Me maulló de una forma molesta como enojada, bueno estaba seguro que me estaba regañando, hasta estaba seguro que estaba diciendo lo mismo que me había dicho Cat unos días antes. Presidente tenía razón, era algo que tenía que hacer, se lo debía a Alexander, ya le había dado mi corazón, le daría mi pasado también, como no se lo había dado a nadie más, para poder por lo menos decir que puse todo de mi parte para estar con Alexander.

Volví a tomar la pluma y me acerque al cuaderno dispuesto a escribir, escribiría sobre los momentos más felices, los tristes, las personas que habían marcado mi existencia, cuando había amado y cuando había sufrido, le diría sobre esos nombres que él ya había escuchado antes, y sobre otros que reconocería. Si había algo que no llegara a recordar bien Catarina podría ayudarme a recordarlo, era una buena amiga después de todo me apoyaba en todo, no había parado de repetirme que yo era un idiota que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Bueno algo de razón tenía.

Le entregaría a Alexander algo que no le había entregado a nadie más, sabía que podría rechazarlo, al menos intentaría entregárselo, con todo el amor que le tenía a ese nefilim estúpido. Con toda la determinación que me fue posible conseguir apoye la pluma en la hoja en blanco, lo que estaba por hacer no sería fácil para mí, pero pondría mi corazón y todos mis sentimientos en esa libreta, todo sea por mi nefilim de ojos azules. Me dispuse a comenzar, era lo justo, por Alexander y por mí, deje que mi mano empezara a moverse expresando mis memorias y de esa manera logre empezar a escribir...

"Querido Alec…"


End file.
